Differing Opinions
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Companion piece to Reversal and Revenge. Series of oneshots to answer questions about Reversal. Rated M for GOOD REASON. Lemons.If you have a question, like 'why did such and such...', then ask. If it gives away the story, then tough. Enjoy!
1. How can it be Good?

_This is a companion fic to Reversal and Revenge, explaining anything you don't get. So, if you have a question, ask it? Yes, it will contain lemons, but only ones that __I__ deem Necessary or fun to write…_

Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon. Reversal and Revenge is mine, but the basic idea is Lordfury16's. Any OC's in this are either mine or random reviewers of above stories. Finally, Ash and Pokemon belong to Nintendo. Enjoy!

**Differing Opinions-Chapter 1**

Joan was depressed.

Seriously depressed.

As in contemplating suicide depressed.

Life was just too much work, too much stress, too much effort to go on with.

All she needed to do was work up some courage.

She was ready. She'd sent Arcanine, her only friend, out so he couldn't stop her. Her parents were out. Her friends had gone away for the day. She was alone.

Did she want to do this?

She was contemplating that thought when a sonic boom rang out across the square, followed by a crashing sound of smashing pokeballs. a voice rang out.

"People of New Bark Town!" Cried the voice. Joan looked out of the window. The square was full of pokemon. Mr Mime, a Glaceon, an Infernape, a Houndoom, a Charmeleon, a black Charizard, a Rhydon, a Donphan, a Tentacruel and, somehow, a huge Tyranitar blocking the way out. That was the one talking.  
"It is time for change to come to this world!" it continued. "No longer do you control us. Starting from today, we are the masters and you are the 'slaves', pets, whatever you wish to call yourself. Your 'trainers' have absolute power, like you have had for so long. You will do anything and everything they wish, or you WILL be punished." The Tyranitar paused. "Resistance will be crushed." With that it stomped off into the distance.

Joan turned away from the window. Could this really be happening? Maybe she should get it over with. She turned back to the window just as it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, as Arcanine leapt through it. He landed on her, pushing her to the ground.

"What? She thought. "He's back? Wait, what's he going to do…?" With a flurry of lightning fast slashes, Arcanine cut off her clothes. Then, slowly, he licked at her breast. She moaned, her body loosening up. Her legs fell open. Still licking, Arcanine lifted himself up, walked over her, and pushed his engorged cock into her. She gasped. He thrust once, hard, and she screamed as he broke her hymen. He thrust again, and the pain was swamped by a flood of joy. She moaned again, and he thrust again, starting a regular rhythm. They were both moaning as they moved together. Then she came, releasing herself all over his cock. He came, scalding hot liquid flowing inside her. It felt so good…

Arcanine stood up, walking over to her desk, a satisfied smile on his face. Joan lay on the floor, too happy to move. Arcanine picked something off the desk. A pokeball. But something was strange about it. The colours were wrong, the top white and the bottom red. And there was a small H in the middle. He threw it at her, and she gasped as a red film covered her vision and everything went black.

* * *

It wasn't that bad, she thought. Sure, it was dark. But it wasn't cold, or cramped.

Anyway, what was so bad about this? No decisions. No work.

She could live with being a pokemon.

She would work hard for her new master.

_That is the darkest thing I have ever written. Hope you lot are as sick minded as me! Tell me what you thought by REVIEWING!_


	2. Guns

Differing Opinions-Chapter 1

_Hello Again! I'm back to answer another question, this one actually submitted rather than to make myself feel better. Remember, if you have a question, just ask. I'll either tell you or write a chapter. Anonymous reply time._

_Noneofyourconcern-Well, First question-Exactly, I don't know. At least two more. Second Question-You'd know if you had read Reversal all the way through. Third question-They aren't, the wave is configured to affect the pokeballs and convert them. Fourth Question (Which was a joke, but I know the answer)-Because In the film, Deoxys was first seen in Antarctica, thus the ice._

_AkatsukiAka-Thank you. I try. And anyway, he's an Arcanine. (Bad pun.) Hiya! Yay for the British Isles! Down with the misspelling of favourites, colour etc. _

_Indigo-I replied when you reviewed Reversal, right? But it's not just that, she was going to kill herself because she was sick of making decisions. Then low and behold, her best friend takes the decisions away._

_Anyway, on with the chapter._

Question-Why don't the humans fight back with bombs, guns etc? (Not bombs because they'd kill humans as well)

Date-Take your pick. It doesn't matter.

**Differing Opinions-Chapter 2**

Dave wasn't happy. He trusted his pokemon, but reports were coming in from all over the region about… Well… A rebellion. But he'd be fine. He had a knife in one pocket, so even if something did happen to Kecleon, Snorunt or Ditto, he'd be fine.

He was walking down the path when it happened. A kind of strange feeling, and then a loud noise as his pokeballs shattered. Kecleon, Snorunt and Ditto emerged. There was a strange, almost hungry look in their eyes. Dave drew the knife out of his pocket. But then he stopped. Could he really do it? Then he realised. He couldn't.

He dropped the knife.

The pokemon charged.

Dave screamed as Kecleon used Shadow Claw to tear off his clothes and then started to fuck him up the ass. He fell to the floor even as Snorunt began to suck on his cock. He gave a little moan, but soon the small pleasure was covered by the pain.

Eventually, they stopped. Ditto started to change, and when the glowing light of transform faded, there was a girl standing there, a perfect girl. A cloud of pink hearts flew towards Dave, and seemingly, he fell in love. He walked over to Ditto and started to fuck her gently, as he would with his greatest love.

Attract is a powerful thing.

Far away, in Saffron city, someone had the same problem. A woman named Kate was staying with her family. She had recently beaten the Elite Four. But since this… outbreak started her parents had insisted she stay inside. Like they cared. They'd even made her keep a small gun under the bed.

When the pulse came, she was standing outside the door. Her parents were with her. With a shattering noise, her lone pokeball fell off her belt, rolling away and smashing. A Lucario appeared. Her prize winning Lucario, the strongest in Kanto. Without speaking, Kate's parents aimed their guns at Lucario, and fired. Moving like liquid steel, Lucario smoothly dodged every bullet. Kate didn't want to fire. But she had too. Another hail flew towards Lucario, and he dodged again. He didn't need to, they missed. She couldn't bring herself to aim. Lucario aimed his palm at them, and the electricity stopped them where they were. He prepared two Aura spheres, shooting one at each of Kate's parents.

There was blood on the streets of Saffron.

Kate was scared. She'd never loved them much, no, but they were her parents. She could never forgive anyone. Except possibly Lucario, but he'd have to make it up to her pretty well.

Lucario walked up to her, preparing a Metal Claw. It punched into Kate's dress, tearing it completely, and it fell to the floor along with her underwear. As she gasped in surprise, Lucario stuck his cock into her. She screamed. It was her first time, but the pain quickly subsided. Lucario pushed harder, and faster. And she moaned.

Minutes later, he came, and so did she. Lucario went into the house, leaving Kate there by the door. He returned with a Capture Ball. Aiming it at Kate, she vanished, leaving the rest of her clothes where she disappeared.

He'd made it up all right.

Conclusion-Who could bear to kill, or even hurt, their pokemon, their partners, their best friends? I couldn't. And if you honestly could, you're not worthy of them being your friends.

_There you are. Question answered. I'm hoping to answer a question which has been bothering me for a while soon, so expect another chapter then. Remember, if you have a question, leave it when you REVIEW!!_


	3. Ari's Story

Differing Opinions-Chapter 1

_Hi. New chapter. This time, it's MY question. Which I have permission to answer, YAY!_

_Anonymous replies-  
Plasmavores Jin-Ichi-Yes, but it had to be done. So I made them not very nice. What do you want me to do about them? Do you have a question about them?  
The Twenty-Third Saiyan-Well, that's simple. The same thing happened to them as the trainers.  
Indigo-I neither know nor care where they are. I don't like any of them, that's why I didn't mention them. Anyway, if they escaped, they'd be with the resistance, and if they didn't, Ash would not find it pleasant looking for them. And the owner of Leon Fyre says that's Ok._

Question-Why is Ari here, when she was perfectly happy with her Ninetales?

Date-Day two, about midday (At the beginning)

**Differing Opinions-Ari**

It was dark, she thought. Dark, and cold. She couldn't see anything. She could hear the outside world, but that was all.

She started to shiver.

It was dark in here.

She loved Ninetales, but this… this was truly horrible. So dark. Just pitch blackness. She could move, but however far she moved, nothing changed.

So dark.

She started breathing deeply.

Ninetales was walking along the path to the next city, bag on side, when he heard a voice.  
"Hey, you!" it said. Ninetales turned around. The voice was coming from an Empoleon.  
"What do you want?" said Ninetales. He was kind of in a hurry.  
"I challenge you." said the Empoleon, picking a Capture ball out of his own bag. Ninetales sighed, and picked Ari's ball out of his bag. The balls opened with a flash of light. Ari looked around, looking scared, but seemed to calm down. On the other side was another girl, looking very upset. She had long blue hair, the same shade as the Empoleon's fur. Empoleon instantly commanded,

"Amy, use Hydro Pump." Ari's mouth fell open. Hydro Pump? But that's exactly what the other girl did. She bought her hands together, a blue light glowing between them, pointed them at Ari and a huge torrent of water blasted towards her.

It hurt. A lot, it was complete agony. That's what happens when you're a fire type.

She collapsed, unable to move. Empoleon gave a sadistic grin, beginning to charge a hydro pump of his own.  
"Now, Amy, again." she began to do it again. Empoleon turned, without warning, to Ninetales. "At him!" Two Hydro Pumps, one each from the girl and her master, struck Ninetales, he howled with pain, falling to the ground. Empoleon smirked. His arm started to flash silver.  
"Metal Claw." He drew back his arm, walking over to Ninetales. Then it plunged down.

Ari screamed.

Empoleon drew his bloodied arm back as Ari started crying. The pokemon picked up Ari's capture ball from off the ground.  
"Ahh, don't worry, little girl." _Little girl?_ She'd be furious if she wasn't so upset.  
"You're not alone. You've got me." Empoleon grabbed her, pushed her backwards and started to rape her. She screamed, brought back to the real world, and tried to struggle. Empoleon grabbed her with his claws. She screamed again, the sharp claws digging into her shoulders and drawing blood. She stopped struggling.

When Empoleon was finished, he picked up the capture ball, and pressed it agiainst Ari's sobbing form.

She vanished.

It was dark.

Ari was crying, barely having noticed that she was back.

She started to shiver.

Empoleon was standing next to the ruins of a house. And he was bored.

He decided to have some fun.

he picked up Ari's Capture Ball, opening it. Ari stared at him. Ashe got closer, her eyes flashed brown.

A Focus Blast collided with Empoleon's stomach, and he collapsed backwards.

"Bet you would never have thought Ninetales taught me that. But you didn't think at all. Bastard." she spat on him.

She looked around, and found what she was looking for. It was part of the ruin.

She picked it up, and walked back to Empoleon, who was still too hurt to move.

She slowly, painfully, drove the long shard of glass into his eye.

She walked. She had released the other girl, who had thanked her., and together, they were walking onwards.

They were in a forest.

A voice came.

"Halt! Who are you?" it said. Ari answered.

"I'm Ari, and this is Amy. Who are you?"

"I'm a member of the Freedom Legion. Let me help you in. You look hurt, and cold."

End date-Day three, morning

Conclusion-Two conclusions.  
First, Never underestimate someone with a bond to their trainer, human or pokemon. Their abilities could surprise you.  
Second, Never piss off Ari.

_Yes, I was mean to Ari. But that was the best explanation I had. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, gruesome as it was. Oh, and that Empoleon deserved to die._


	4. Army

_Yep. I'm back. This time, I'm answering the question of why the army isn't fighting back. However, I'm also using it as an excuse to do an oneshot about a character of mine. So… enjoy._

Question-What are the army doing while this thing is going on?

Time-No idea.

Location-A Kanto military base, in one of the orange Islands.

**Differing Opinions-Chapter 4-The Army**

"What's going on?" yelled the general. "I want satellite reports, news, anything. Now!" his aide rushed out of the room. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

"Sir! It's horrible!" said his aide as he ran into the room, saluting.  
"What's happening?" he asked, a little startled.  
"The pokemon… they're turning against their trainers and… raping them, sir."  
"Oh my god… are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir." said the aide, miserable.  
"Close the camp. Don't let any pokemon in. Shoot them on sight. We can't let this outbreak get to us. What is it, a virus?" said the general.  
The aide gulped.  
"No-one knows, sir. We've lost contact with everyone." The general closed his eyes, thinking.  
"We have to seal all the entrances. Get all our available psychics to create a shield around the base. Take all our pokemon of the duty roster, get them checked for alien material; maybe it's some kind of tablet, bacteria, or injection. Get to it, Jones!" Jones, the aide, ran out of the room. Then he came back, saluted twice for good measure, and left.

* * *

"Sir. We've created the shield, begun the lockdown and run the tests. We haven't detected anything wrong with any of our pokemon." the general nodded. "Also, something else you should know about, a girl tried to enter the camp last night, she begged us to let her in, said the pokemon were after her. I, er, let her in." the general closed his eyes.  
"You realise, Jones, I could have you court marshalled for this?" Jones gulped.  
"Yes, sir. She was only fifteen or so, you would have let her in too." he said bravely.

The general stared at him.  
"You're right. I would have. Find her somewhere to sleep." he said.

Jones nodded, relieved, and left with a salute.

* * *

The general awoke that night to screams.  
He didn't panic, assuming that the shield had failed, and looked for his gun.

He found it quickly, and aimed it at the door.

A girl came to the door, Only five or six, by the looks of her, blood red hair, and blue eyes.  
"Kao-sama!" she called. "I found him!"

The general realised that something was up.  
Another girl appeared, this one older, about fifteen. She had brown hair, long, and sparkling red eyes.

The light sparked from something in each of the girls hands, reflected by a light on the outer wall. Swords, covered in blood.

The general pointed the gun at the older girl, and fired, twice, three times.

She blurred.  
And appeared behind him.  
"Not gonna do it." she said softly.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"A poor, defenceless little girl, being chased by pokemon." she said derisively. "I am Ellen Kaosu Lorn. And you stand in the way of what I want."

He managed to half turn, and begin to point his gun before she carelessly removed his head.

"Kao-sama…" said the other little girl. "I wanted to kill him!"  
"Go and find some people who haven't given up. You can kill them." said Ellen. "Me and the others are going to spend some quality time together."

The strange little girl ran out of the door, and the older girl enlarged a group of pokeballs.  
"Best thing I ever did…" she muttered. What she meant, no-one knew.

* * *

_Hey. I had this chapter half done for ages. XD Readers of Tales of the Blades will recognise Ellen. She rocks, evil always does._


End file.
